Match 000003
Category:Matches Combatants Mr. Tennessee vs Al Madril Match Text March 9, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring with Gentz. He picks up the microphone to begin the introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the next bout on the card is set for one fall with a fifteen minute time limit. The referee for the match is Marty Gentz." A rather tall masked man comes to the ring wearing a ring jacket sporting the Tennessee flag and a University of Tennessee baseball cap. The crowd gives him a mixed (but mostly bad) reaction. Littleton continues, "Introducing first, from Nashville, TN, standing 6'4" and weighing 274 pounds, is Mr. Tennessee!!!" The crowd continues to boo slightly. A Latino man enters the ring from the other side to a wonderful reaction from the crowd. Littleton continues, "His opponent, from San Bernandino, CA, standing 6'1" and weighing 231 pounds, is Al Madril!!!" Gentz brings the two wrestlers into the middle of the ring as Littleton climbs out. After going over the rules, the two wrestlers return back to their corners. Gentz calls for the bell. Al and Tennessee circle around each other. They lock up. Madril gains the upper hand with an arm wringer. Tennessee grunts in discomfort, but Al continues to apply the pressure. Al works it into a hammer lock. Tennessee breaks it with an elbow to the side of Al's head. Al releases Tennessee's arm and staggers for a second. Tennessee rakes Al's eyes and whips him into the turnbuckle. Al staggers out of the corner only to be whipped into the side ropes. Al ducks a clothesline. Tennessee ducks down for a backdrop, but Al reverses it with a small package. Tennessee kicks out before Gentz can get into position. Al gets to his feet first and backs Tennessee into the ropes. Al whips him across the ring, but Tennessee reverses it. Tennessee goes for a hip toss, but Al blocks it. Al goes for a hip toss, but Tennessee blocks it. Al slips behind and goes for a backslide. Tennessee fights with every ounce of strength, but Al manages to get him over. Gentz pushes the pile over because Tennessee's legs were tied up in the ropes. Al gets to his feet first. He charges Tennesee, but Tennessee tosses him out of the ring. Al slides right back into the ring. Tennessee starts wildly punching, but Al blocks the punches. Tennessee drives a knee into Al's stomach. Tennessee hooks both arms. He signals to the crowd for the Rocky Top (double arm suplex). Al hooks his right foot over the bottom rope. Tennessee tries to take him over with the suplex, but Al's foot causes Tennessee to lose his balance. He releases Al's arms. Al grabs both of Tennessee's legs and rolls him into a pin. Gentz gets down to count the pin ... one ... two ... three! Littleton fumbles for the microphone, surprised by the quickness of the turnaround in the match. "The winner of the match, in a time of 3:07, is Al Madril!!!" The crowd cheers.